


Вернуться домой

by AngelJul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фил нашел Баки и отправил разбираться в себе в безопасное место, которым оказалась ферма Клинта. После битвы в Заковии Коулсон рассказывает обо всем Стиву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вернуться домой

После того, как битва в Заковии была завершена, и все вернулись в башню, никто из Мстителей никак не ожидал обнаружить там немаленький такой сюрприз. Стоило им – помятым и измученным – ввалиться в общую гостиную, как из одно из кресел поднялся сдержанно улыбающийся Коулсон. Живой и невредимый. В соседнем кресле сидела Мария и судя по ее нейтральному выражению лица – она давно была в курсе того, что Коулсон выжил. Вот только Мстители отреагировали по-разному: Тор по-своему обычаю едва не задушил бедного Фила от радости в объятиях; Бартон ограничился широкой улыбкой и дружеским хлопком; Наташа на удивление, тоже крепко обняла Коулсона и что-то тихо сказала ему на ухо; Старк сразу притащил бутылку с лучшим виски, а Стив… Стив, когда отошел от шока, тоже пожал Коулсону руку и с трудом произнес:  
– Но как? Мы же…  
– Все вопросы к Фьюри, – усмехнувшись, ответил Коулсон, но тут же стал серьезным,– мистер Роджерс, можно вас…  
Но договорить ему не дала Хилл:  
– Так, маленькое замечание, не имеющее смысла – это Коулсон нашел для вас скипетр Локи.   
– Это заслуга не только моя, но и моей команды, – поправил ее Коулсон.  
– У него еще и команда есть, – ошарашено произнес Старк и залпом выпил свой виски.  
– И база-самолет, был, – после паузы добавил Коулсон.  
– Это тоже надо отметить, – заключил Старк, но Коулсон не обратил на это никакого внимания:  
– Стив, мне нужно с вами поговорить.   
Стив, согласно кивнув, вышел вслед за ним из гостиной.  
– Видите ли, – вздохнул Коулсон, – мы нашли Барнса.  
– Что? Где? – Стив едва сдержал себя, чтобы не вцепиться Коулсону в плечи и не затрясти его, словно переспелую яблоню, – Он снова был у Гидры.  
– Успокойтесь, Стив, – спокойно начал Коулсон, – Нет, не у Гидры. Это долгая история, но если в общих чертах, то в Мексике.  
– В Мексике? – удивленно моргнул Стив.  
– Да, он тоже скрывался от Гидры, – пояснил Коулсон.  
– Тоже? – Стив не смог не зацепиться за одну выбивающуюся из этой фразы деталь.  
– Долгая история, – улыбнулся Коулсон.  
– И как он? С ним все в порядке? – Стив, нервничая, начал ходить взад-вперед по коридору.  
– Сейчас да, но когда мы его нашли, он путался в вернувшихся воспоминаниях, не знал, какие настоящие, а какие – подмененные.  
– Подмененные? – вскинулся Стив. Он даже предположить не мог, что все _настолько_ плохо.  
– Да, – кивнул Коулсон, – Гидра и такое с ним проворачивала, но, повторюсь, теперь с ним все в порядке и он в безопасном месте, привыкает к новому миру.  
– В том домике на озере, где первое время жил я? – прищурился Стив, уже прикидывая, за сколько часов он сможет туда добраться, потому что сидеть в башне, когда Баки где-то там, один…  
– Нет, – перебил его мысли Коулсон.  
– Нет? – удивленно посмотрел на него Стив, – и где он?  
– На ферме, – ответил Коулсон, словно это все объясняло.  
– На какой ферме? – нахмурился Стив.  
– А это вам лучше спросить у мистера Бартона, – усмехнулся Коулсон, – а теперь извините меня, я должен вернуться к своей команде.   
И ушел, оставив Стива с еще большим количеством вопросов, чем было до этого.  
***  
Стив не стал спрашивать про ферму у Клинта при всех и дождался, пока остальные разойдутся по своим этажам. Хотя, далось ему это нелегко, но Стив справился и когда Клинт двинулся к выходу из гостиной, был перехвачен и утащен в укромное место.   
– Кэп, – зевнув, проворчал Клинт, – такими темпами я могу решить, что ты сейчас будешь ко мне приставать.  
– Не смешно, Бартон, это во-первых, а во-вторых, что за ферма? – нетерпеливо спросил Стив. С Клинта моментально слетела вся сонливость:  
– Откуда ты знаешь про ферму?   
– Коулсон сказал, – честно ответил Стив, – так что за ферма?  
– И про Баки сказал? – спросил Клинт.  
– Так и ты знал! – возмущенно воскликнул Стив, но резко одернул себя и продолжил уже тише, но не менее возмущенно: – конечно, сказал! Вы не могли рассказать мне раньше? Мы с Сэмом с ног сбились, разыскивая его, а ты знал! Знал, Бартон!   
– Успокойся, Кэп, – это был приказ Хилл.  
– И Хилл знала?! – Стив понял, что начал еще немного и он по степени разрушений превзойдет Халка, – Может, проще спросить, кто не знал? И ты не ответил на мой вопрос!  
– Подожди немного, я только разбужу Ташу, – устало попросил Клинт и направился к лифтам.  
– Зачем? – не понял Стив.  
– Ну, ты же спрашивал, кто еще знал, – душераздирающе зевнул Клинт, – и собирайся, на твой вопрос лучше не рассказывать, а показывать.  
***  
Спустя пятнадцать минут, Стив, Клинт и Наташа уже сидели в квинджете.  
– Романов, от тебя я такого не ожидал, – мрачно произнес Стив, рассматривая, как небо за окном занимается рассветом, – особенно после того, как ты притащила мне те бумаги.  
– Стив, – Наташа коснулась напряженного плеча ладонью, – я сама узнала практически перед случившимся с Альтроном и не стала рассказывать, потому что ты нужен нам был в команде.   
Стив только раздраженно дернул плечом:  
– Романов, иди спать, ты все еще ранена.  
Наташа улыбнулась и ушла на свое место, досыпать, потому что Клинт в самом деле разбудил ее. А Стив смотрел на розоватое небо и понимал, что не злиться ни на нее, ни на Бартона. Еще неизвестно, появись Стив раньше, что могло произойти с Баки и его нестабильной памятью. Сейчас, если верить словам Коулсона, Баки был в норме…   
За размышлениями Стив не заметил, как заснул, проваливаясь в мягкую пушистую темноту.  
***  
– Стив, эй, – Наташа трясла его за плечо, – просыпайся, мы на месте.   
Стив с трудом разлепил глаза, потер лицо ладонью и поднялся из кресла, потягиваясь. Наташа впихнула ему его сумку и щит. Стив еще толком не соображая со сна, молча поплелся следом за ней и Клинтом.   
Когда они вышли из леса, Стив увидел двухэтажный обшарпанный дом:  
– Что это за место? – не удержался он от вопроса.  
– Мой дом, – просто ответил Клинт и, придерживая прихрамывающую Наташу за талию, повел к крыльцу.   
– Дом? – переспросил Стив, – ты пустил к себе в дом человека с нестабильной памятью и навыками профессионального убийцы?   
– Ему нужна была домашняя атмосфера для восстановления и к тому моменту, когда Коулсон привез его, Баки уже был более-менее стабилен, – пояснил Клинт.  
– Я перед тобой в долгу, – схватив его за локоть, серьезно сказал Стив, – в неоплачиваемом долгу, Бартон.   
Клинт только кивнул и распахнул дверь. Если сказать, что Стив был удивлен, то ничего не сказать. Но продолжить размышления Стиву не дал топот детских ножек. В прихожую влетела девочка лет шести и с оглушительным воплем кинулась к… Наташе:  
– Прости, малышка, сегодня без вертушки, – извиняющее улыбнувшись, произнесла Наташа, обнимая ребенка. Следом за девочкой вышли мальчик лет двенадцати и женщина… беременная.  
– Это…– Стиву было неловко спрашивать.  
– Моя сестра, – с улыбкой пояснил Клинт, обнимая женщину, – Лора.  
– А я вас знаю, – смущенно произнесла та, Стив неловко улыбнулся, осматривая дом, – Клинт про вас рассказывал, да и Джеймс…– похоже, у Стива на лице отразился немой вопрос, который мучил его сейчас больше всего, – он на заднем дворе, чинит забор.   
– Бартон-Бартон, мы раскрыли твой замысел! – весело фыркнула Наташа, – ты позволил поселить у себя Барнса, чтобы он делал за тебя все работу по дому.  
Дальше перепалки Стив не слышал, практически пулей вылетая из дома. Сердце билось где-то в горле. В своих самых глубоких и жутких кошмарах он думал, что уже никогда не увидит Баки, что все их поиски бесполезны….  
Сердце пропустило удар, когда Стив выскочил на задний двор и заметил Баки… Последний раз Стив видел его на хеликрриере: с растрепанными длинными волосами, лицом в крови после их схватки, диким взглядом и висящей плетью правой рукой. Сейчас же Баки стоял, облокотившись на черенок лопаты и подставив лицо – совершенно расслабленное – теплым солнечным лучам. Волосы оставались все такими же длинными, но сейчас были собраны в небрежный хвостик. Даже бионическая рука почему-то не выделялась, может потому, что это был Баки, _его_ Баки.  
Стив засмотрелся на клетчатую рубашку и домашние серые штаны, размышляя о том, что в таком виде Баки совершенно не похож на того убийцу, о котором Стив читал в засекреченных бумагах, притащенных Наташей и пропустил момент, когда Баки заметил его.   
– Стив? – каким-то совершенно бесцветным голосом позвал Баки, – я…  
Но Стив не дал ему договорить – в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и сжал в крепких объятиях:  
– Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу, – сдавленно прошептал он, – мы столько тебя искали…  
– Стиви, – так же тихо произнес Баки и неуверенно обнял Стива в ответ, – господи, Стив, я думал, что ты мне привиделся тогда. Я всерьез начал думать, что ты – подмененное Гидрой воспоминание.  
– Я настоящий, Баки, настоящий, – уткнувшись Баки куда-то в висок продолжал шептать Стив, даже не понимая, что по его щекам текут слезы, – и теперь я тебя никуда не отпущу.   
– Тогда тебе придется поселиться на этой ферме, потому что у меня еще минимум пара месяцев на восстановление, – однобоко улыбнулся Баки, заглядывая Стиву в лицо, – и знаешь, Коулсон с Симмонс приняли верное решение, поселив меня здесь. Дети и Лора помогли мне… снова стать человечней.   
Стив представил, как Баки возиться с детьми и фыркнул:  
– Ну, это не удивительно, ты всегда был нянькой, начиная со своих сестер и заканчивая мной.  
Баки рассмеялся, таким непривычным хриплым смехом, но в тоже время почему-то родным и Стив понял, что вернулся домой. Его дом всегда был рядом с Баки.


End file.
